A Demon's Heart
by arayth3darkpr1nc3ss
Summary: Jasper Whitlock was meant for something greater than just being a vampire.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the characters not belonging to the Bible and Twilight.**

**A/N: Thank you to Xo Bella Italia oX for being a Beta for this story and for giving the Major his voice**

It is written that Lucifer is Evil, among other things, and that God was justified in having Lucifer becoming the Morning Star, or fallen, because Lucifer needed to pay for his crimes against God. Honestly it was a bunch of crap and Lucifer was set up by Gabriel, an Arch Angel with a hard-on for Lucifer's position, causing Lucifer to fall. Now after falling Lucifer created his own Kingdom, Hell, then started shall we say acting out, not that you can really blame him considering that he was framed, anyways as time passed Lucifer, and those that chose to follow him, became Demons.

Eventually Lucifer noticed that the humans that God created were becoming very many. To help the Earth by saving resources Lucifer, with God's permission because let's face it God is his creator and Earth was also his creation, created beings to keep the balance. These creations were known as Vampires and Werewolves, eventually, they became known as the things of the nightmares.

As time passed and Lucifer, who was on the surface checking on his creations, spotted a beautiful woman. Her beauty was so pure it would make the Angels weep with envy. Somehow Lucifer and this woman fell in love, weird I know considering what Lucifer had turned into, the ended up marrying. Soon the woman gifted Lucifer with a special gift, an heir, which made him happy because she was a beautiful little girl. The little girl was, like her mother, a beauty and her beauty as she grew older would make the Angel weep also.

At this point you are probably wondering who I am and how I know all this. Simple I am Lucianna, daughter of Lucifer and Rika, future Queen of Hell.

Now we get to my story, you see as the only heir of my father I have been expected to take the crown since I was just a heartbeat in my mother's womb. My childhood was spent being taught my history, that includes that of Heaven with God and his Angels, along with that of my father's creations. As a teen I was instructed in all forms of fighting, controlling my gifts, battle strategies, and learning to use every weapon known to man while being deadly about it. When I turned eighteen I began my instructions of all things dealing with diplomacy, hey Demons need order too,court etiquette, how to judge souls to know where to put them in Hell, and how to hold trials for all those that would be under my rule.

Now that I am close to being twenty-one, well physically anyways, I am preparing to take over my father's throne. My father is glad to be stepping down while my step-mother, my mother's story will be told another time, is pissed about it. In order for me to take over I have to leave the palace and go to the surface to meet my mate.

My mate now he is a special man. When my mate was born on the surface my father knew exactly who he was which in turn made him know that I was going to be a girl. Now my father has been keeping my mate alive by doing everything in his power, especially considering how time passes differently between Hell and the surface, the thing that my father did was turned my mate into a very special vampire. One that made him perfect for me in everyway according to my father.

Tomorrow is the eve of my twenty first birthday and I will be going to the surface with my personal bodyguard and with my hell hound, the only connection to my father while I am on the surface, to go find my mate. My hell hound is actually going to be disguised as an over sized dog which will not make him or my body guard, who will have to look human, very happy but I have to do what I have to do.

I have to say I am very excited to be going to the surface to meet my mate. My Major. My God of War. My Jasper Whitlock.


	2. Leaving Home

A man who looked to be in his mid twenties to early thirties with black hair and at the moment red eyes sat on a large chair made of the finest wood, marble, leather, and furs with precious stones along with gold inlay decorating it. The chair sat on the finest blood red silk draping the dais it sat upon. The silk met with a runner of the same color and material that led to a set of thick wooden ornately carved double doors. The large room was made entirely of gray marble. Along the walls were beautifully weaved tapestries. At the man's feet sitting on a stool sat a woman who, although not as beautiful as his first wife, still made women jealous.

The man was listening as one of the other men gathered spoke about arrangements dealing with the man's daughter. His mouth sat in a slight frown at the conversation. At the sounds of footsteps coming towards the double doors the man's mouth started to transform into a smile. Now it wasn't a smirk or sneer that usually went onto his face. No it was a smile reserved for his greatest weakness which also happened to be his greatest treasure, the most precious thing in his existence, his Heir.

The double doors opened to reveal a young woman with black hair that fell to her hips and gray eyes. Her skin was a beautiful paleness that made her look lit she was lit within from moonlight making her look fragile and ethereal. The man knew that as beautiful and petite she was on the outside on the inside was a very powerful, deadly creature.

Every person in the room except the man dipped into a low bow as the woman walked towards the dais. She held her head erect and ignored them all as she walked up to the man and fell into a deep curtsey with her head bowed. He smiled some at her and lifted her out of the curtsey along with lifting her chin.

"Hello daughter."

"Father. I came to let you know that I am almost ready to go."

He looked around and dismissed everyone from the room then walked his daughter to the chair letting her sit in it.

"You are going to be missed Luci."

"I will be in constantly in contact with you father."

He smiled some and pulled her into a hug. "You will make him a great mate. Your teachings prove that."

"What if he doesn't believe me?"

"He will feel the pull. Don't let anything stand in your way understood?"

"Yes father."

"In three weeks you will be back here with him and you can take your place as Queen."

The man let her go and started walking with her towards the double doors and down a corridor. He sighed as he took in the various tapestries that were everywhere. A third of them were made by his daughter but a majority were made by his first wife. The woman who had gifted him with his precious daughter.

"You miss her?"

"Of course I do. You don't remember her do you?"

"No I don't." She whispered softly. "Not real well. I remember her voice when she sang to me and I remember her scent."

He kissed the top of her head. "Your mother loved you very much."

"I know." She whispered. "I just wish she was here and you never had to marry that..." She growled thinking of the woman her father ended up marrying.

"I know you hate her."

"Yes I do. She's lucky that she isn't allowed to be eaten by my hell hound."

"Soon you will rule and you can do as you wish to her."

"Thank grandfather for that." She mumbled.

He chuckled. "Come let's get your things and collect your pet along with your guard then I will see you to the portal."

"Where will I be ending up at?"

"Same city as he is in. It's a little boring from what I understand but you will be near him and you will go to school as well."

"Why would he subject himself to that?"

"The little woman he is with."

Lucia sneered some. "Well that is the first thing that will be taken care of."

He smirked. "You are truly my daughter."

She smiled up at him. "Of course."

The man stopped in front of where her body guard and hell hound were waiting then started walking with them following to the portal that leads to the surface. She hugged him one last time before stepping through.

~With the Cullens~

Alice's eyes widened as she came out of a vision. She had to make sure the woman coming didn't get anywhere near Jasper. She would not loose her play thing to some little brat.

**A/N: Next chapter is going to be told in Lucianna's pov. Lucia is her father's nick name for her.**


	3. Finally

Hearing the persistent knocking at the door of my rooms I groaned covering my head with my pillow. I had yet to have the privilege of meeting my mate at the school I was forced to go to because since the day of my arrival it has been sunny. It's been sunny for almost a week now which is odd since the sun is supposed to be rare in this area. My father is not allowing me to change the weather back to rain because of his rules. Stupid rules and stupid shallow humans at this school I was being forced to go to. Well all but three that I've met have been stupid and shallow. I groaned again hearing the knocking more loudly.

"What?!" I snapped not really caring if I hurt my bodyguard's little pet's feelings.

Granted since I had demon blood and a demon living deep inside me I don't need sleep really but it is an indulgence I like to have because I enjoy it plus it's making my time pass faster until I can meet my mate.

"My lady it's finally raining today so I thought I would wake you early to get ready for meeting your mate."

I listened to my surroundings biting my lip some as I started to hear the rain pelting the window. I smiled and got out of bed.

"Thank you. Go do whatever you were doing."

I quickly went into my bathroom and started to shower making sure to shave then I started to scrub my skin to get all the dead cells off. I was making my skin even smoother than normal. After I got out of the shower I quickly dried off then headed to my closet to look through my clothes. I bit my lip as I went over my selections. I grabbed a pair of bow keyhole tights that stopped at the top of my calves and an allover chiffon one shoulder top. I went to my drawer and pulled out a black strapless bra with a matching boy shorts. I quickly changed and then went back into the bathroom to slowly work on my hair and make up. It wasn't much but it was enough to show off my features. I went back into my closet to look for some shoes. I spotted my black stiletto ankle boots and sat to put them on. I smiled then headed downstairs going to my car. I wasn't going to eat at home because my body guard's pet couldn't cook breakfast and I didn't have time to cook something substantial. I headed to the diner and went inside smiling at the waitress who usually served me when I came in.

"Hey Luci. What can I get you?"

"Hey Sarah. I would like a cinnamon roll, a sausage biscuit, and a coffee to go."

"Alright coming right up."

I looked around the diner as I waited. I noticed some of the kids from school sitting in a corner and decided to listen in.

"God can you believe what she is wearing?" Lauren stated with a sneer. "She acts like she is all that."

"I know right?" Jessica commented back. "She acts like everything is here to serve her."

"She's actually pretty decent." Eric said with a sigh. "You guys are just upset that the guys are paying attention to her instead of you." He mumbled so that they couldn't hear.

I laughed softly to myself and turned as Sarah brought my food. I paid her then quickly went to my car and got in before driving to the school I ate quickly before grabbing my bag and coffee. I got out then looked around sniffing the air indiscreetly. I smelt the vampires and looked around. I stopped when I spotted them next to a jeep and Volvo. I noticed Bella was with them and walked over to the group. I felt the pull starting as I smelt my mate's scent.

"Hey Bella." I said smiling at her.

"Hey Luci. These are the Cullens. This is my boyfriend Edward, his sisters Rose, Alice, and his brothers Emmett and..."

"Jasper Whitlock." Jasper stated holding out his hand.

I smiled taking his hand. "Lucianna Lathios." I felt the shocks going through me at his touch and felt the pull getting stronger.

"No!"

I looked at Alice. "Problem?"

"Get your hand off my boyfriend."

I laughed and looked at Jasper. "I'm sorry if taking your hand was wrong of me." I pulled my hand away and looked at Bella. "I'll see you in class Bella." I looked at the others. "Nice meeting you." I then looked at Jasper as I started to walk backwards. "I hope to see you again." I then turned and walked off smiling. I met him and I can tell he feels at least Lust for me since after all it is a deadly sin and I know when those are being displayed around me after all I am the daughter of Lucifer.

**A/N: Links to all of the things like outfits, cars, rooms and things of that nature will be available after the story is complete. I am keeping track of them all though so don't worry.**


	4. A Little Chat

When the bell rang for lunch I sighed and gathered up my stuff before heading to the cafeteria. I spotted Bella walking with Edward and pushed my way over. I hooked my arm through hers.

"Hey Bella I had a question."

"What?"

"Do you want to head to Seattle with me this weekend?"

"Umm what for?"

"I need to head to a book store to pick up some books for reference materials for a history paper I'm doing and also for some new appliances like a slow cooker and things that I can set to start before I leave for school."

"Yeah su..."

"Bella Love you said you were going shopping with Alice this weekend."

I shot Edward a slight glare behind Bella's head and opened my shield slightly. _Shut the fuck up ass. I know what that little bitch is trying. Why don't you ask her if she really is Jasper's mate? _I smiled when I saw the shock in his eyes and placed my shield back up to look at Bella.

"That's fine if you want to go with Alice. I'll go with my uncle." I unhooked my arm from hers and

headed to the cafeteria. I smirked as I listened to Bella starting to talk to Edward.

I headed to the lunch line and studied the food grabbing a few things onto my tray. As I was reaching for a bowl of fruit salad I felt coldness against my back and shivered as I took in his scent.

"So from what I've been feeling from you has been very interesting."

"And what have you been feeling from me Major?" I asked as I grabbed the fruit salad then walked to pay for my lunch.

Before I could pay his hand shot out with five dollars then he took my tray and started walking towards an empty table. I followed him ignoring everyone's stares and whispers. He pulled out a chair for me and then sat down across from the empty chair. I sat down and raised a brow at him.

"Thought you had a girlfriend Major?"

"I did but it seems I have something more important in front of me."

I smiled some and started to eat. I felt his stare on me and I knew he was going to want answers.

"What do you wish to know?"

"How do you know who I am and what I am?"

"Easy Major I am something far more powerful."

"Meaning?"

"Do you know who created Vampires?"

"No. You seem to know."

I looked around then looked at Jasper. I tore a piece of paper and wrote down an address. I slid it over to him and opened a slight link to his mind. _Keep that from your family and meet me there at midnight. I will make sure your decision is covered._ I reached up and undid one of my necklaces. I handed it to him. _This will shield your mind and decisions. _I broke the link then finished eating. I got up as the bell rang. I leaned over and kissed his cheek before walking off with a small smirk.

Jasper's POV:

I watched as Luci walked away. I looked at the necklace and piece of paper in my hand then back towards where my family was sitting. I know I was feeling a pull to her and I know it is a mating pull but I didn't understand why Alice lied to me so long about being mates and I don't know how she faked the pull I had felt to her but she did somehow. I have Peter to thank for telling me the truth. He got one of his knowing feelings and had called me. I got up and headed towards my next class but sighed when Rosalie blocked my path.

"What?"

"What are you doing with that human? Also isn't Alice your mate?"

"What is going on with me is none of your business Rose." I stated simply before walking off.

I walked passed Biology where Luci was talking to Bella and actually getting her to laugh. I smiled feeling the positive emotions coming from Bella and her. I watched them with a small smile then headed to my class. I was going to spend some time with her and find out the answers to the questions I wanted to know.


	5. Going to be Fun

I sighed as I got out of my last class and rolled my eyes as Mike walked up to me.

"Luci why don't we get together Friday?"

"Because your an idiot and I have no interest in a little boy like you."

I felt his hand grab my arm and I narrowed my eyes at it when I looked down.

"You know I am a man. Let me prove it to you."

"Let me go before I kick your ass Newton."

"You can't kick my ass your just a little girl."

I smirked before stepping on his foot with the heel of my shoe then as he bent to grab his foot I kneed him in the face. I leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Ever touch me again and I will rip off your balls and make you eat them."

I pushed him before going towards my car stopping when I saw the Cullens and Bella standing around it. I sighed and walked over I raised a brow at Rosalie.

"Going to stand there or are you going to move so that I can put my bag away?"

As she raised a brow at me I stared straight at her not bothering to rise to her challenge. I kept myself neutral making it seem like I was being bored by her which I was in a way. When she finally stepped away I opened the trunk and placed my bag inside before turning to look at the Cullens.

"So reason why you are here?" I looked and noticed Jasper missing. "Aah. Jasper isn't here so this must be about him." I looked at Bella. "Bella his behavior around me is normal for what is happening."

"Luci what is happening?"

I noticed how Bella and Emmett looked confused then I shot a look at Edward. "Who exactly is here for reasons that they actually know?"

"Just me and Alice. Rosalie is pissed off because she thinks you are a threat to Alice and Jasper being mates."

"But their not." Bella said speaking up.

"How do you know?" Emmett asked looking down at her.

"Because when he smelt Luci's scent at my place when he was doing his watch he felt a really big pull to her." Bella whispered thinking I wouldn't hear it which if I was actually human I wouldn't.

"Wait a minute why is Bella on a watch?" I asked speaking up. I held back a laugh at Bella's eyes widening. "I'm not exactly human. I'll tell you what I am at another time." I looked at Edward. "Explain."

"She's got a vampire after her."

I sighed. "Alright you and Bella come to my place and I'll explain what I am." I looked at Emmett and Rosalie. "I'm not going to break up a mating because Alice and him didn't have an actual mating." I then looked at Alice. "And you. Stay the fuck away from my mate or there are going to be consequences."

I pushed her away from my path and got into my car. I started it up then looked up as I felt Jasper getting closer. I looked at him.

"Bring Edward and Bella over when you come. I need to know more about this vampire threat against her and also we need to talk more."

"Why don't you just come to our home and explain everything to our coven leader?"

I looked at Emmett and sighed. "Fine I will speak to Carlisle. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Do you need help finding the place?"

"Nope." I stated before putting my car in reverse and heading home.

This was not how I wanted to explain myself to my mate but I have to get the whole story as to why Bella is being stalked by a vampire. I sighed and pulled up to my home then went inside to change. I looked into the living room and rolled my eyes at my guard.

"Evon you are to come with me." I stated before heading up into my room.

I went deep into my closet where there was a slight break in the wall. That held the clothes that represent my station. I sighed and started to get changed. I looked at my reflection and sighed then headed downstairs grabbing my cape and placing the hood up. I followed Evon out to the waiting car and got in the backseat. I watched as he started to drive and raised a brow at his clothing.

"I figured you would be in your station clothing."

"It's not needed my lady."

"I didn't want to do it this way."

"Then why are you?"

"Because I have to protect Bella."

"The pure soul you were talking about?"

"Yes."

"She's damned if she stays with Edward."

"I'll find her true mate."

"Your father will be angry."

"He won't have a say. I'm technically Queen now that I found my mate. I'm going to make sure we have no more wars with my grandfather."

"Aiming high my lady."

I shrugged and sighed as we pulled up. I watched as they all came out and Evon opened the back door before taking my hand to help me out. I held my cape and part of my dress up so that it wouldn't get muddy as I walked to the porch. I felt Jasper appear beside me and take my hand. I smiled slightly at him and walked up the steps stopping in front of Carlisle. I raised my head up and watched as he dropped down to a knee.

"My Lady."

"Hello Carlisle. It is nice to see you. You may rise."

I noticed the looks of confusion on his coven's members faces and held back a smirk. I watched as he took my hand bowing over it before kissing it.

"It is a pleasure to see you again my Lady. I must say you look so much like your mother."

I smiled some at hearing the compliment. "Thank you Carlisle can we move this inside so that I may speak to all of your coven also to tell you of the changes that has happened."

"Of course. I wish I had known you were our guest." He stated before opening the door letting Jasper lead me in. "Please take the armchair nearest the window. Would you like some tea?"

"That would be great Carlisle thank you."

I watched as he went into the kitchen with Esme and I looked around.

"This is a beautiful home Esme."

"Thank you." I heard her call back before she started to whisper to Carlisle. "Carlisle who is she?"

"Remember me telling you about the one who rules over all supernatural creatures. The Volturi report to him."

"Yes."

"That is his daughter and future Queen."

I smirked some at the expression on the rest of the Cullen's faces. I noticed that Jasper was looking at me with a hint of pride. Bella looked at everyone in confusion. I started to remove my cape but Jasper moved behind me.

"Let me darlin'."

"Thank you Jasper."

"Your welcome."

I watched him go hang the cape up before I sat down and relaxed some in the seat. I noticed the look on Rosalie's face as she studied my clothes.

"Yes?"

"Your royalty?"

"Yes." I stated simply and smiled as Carlisle came in with Esme carrying a tray with a set up for tea. I sat up and went to pour myself a cup. "Bella would you like some tea."

"No thank you."

Before I could pour myself a cup Jasper started to do it. I watched him and when he poured it he looked at me.

"Two sugars, a drop of honey, splash of cream, splash of milk, two drops of vanilla."

I watched him do it and then stir it before handing me the cup.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

I took a sip and closed my eyes enjoying the warmth before setting it down and looking at Carlisle.

"Why don't we start with you telling me why your son is involved with Bella and how it came to be that she has vampires after her."

I smirked some seeing him go paler. This was going to be fun.


	6. Some Answers

**A/N: Thank you to ****Xo Bella Italiana oX** **for tweaking this chapter for me and for giving the Major his voice. I will be re-writing the beginning of this story tweaking it a little**

**Luci's POV:**

I sat and watched as Carlisle squirmed a little, which with as long as I've known him, was interesting to see. Usually, he was so much more controlled than this, even under stressful situations worse than this.

I smirked a little behind my tea cup as I took a sip.

As I waited for him to make up his mind on what to disclose to me, I quietly observed each of the members of his little family. I knew Jasper was getting all kinds of emotions from me. Granted, some was the constant lust that came from our mating bond, but I wonder which of the other feelings he was getting from me and his family.

I heard a blonde start to whisper to her mate. "Why is Carlisle squirming because of this little bitch?"

I was about to respond, but was cut off by a growl coming from Jasper. I turned my head to look at him and shivered in slight pleasure as the black eyes of the Major were revealed before me. I had yet to have the pleasure of meeting him and sat back to watch what would happen.

**Carlisle's POV:**

As I tried to figure out how to tell the future Queen what is going on with my family, I head Rosalie's comment along with Jasper's responding growl. I couldn't help but to groan internally.

_This was not going to be good._

**The Major's POV:**

I had been sitting quietly in wait since first discovering our mate. I had immediately known exactly what she is, but regretfully was waiting for Jasper to pull his head out of his ass and pick up on it, as well.

The second I heard that over-indulgent blonde make her comment about my Lucia, I forced my way to the surface, making my presence known to all who would recognize me. _No one_ is or ever will be allowed to offend what was _mine,_ and I most certainly don't take kindly to insults. Even if it was from one of Jasper's coven mates- yes, that's right. I said _coven mates. _These assholes were only kidding themselves into believing that this mockery is anything but a coven, and a poor one at that.

I narrowed my onyx orbs at Rosalie, but couldn't help the smirk that tugged at my lips when I felt the upsurge of lust come from my little mate. However, that quickly changed and I had to scowl when I began to sense it coming from another direction, as well when I began feeling it from that stupid little pixie-like, poor excuse for a vampire. I glared at Rosalie.

"What did you call my mate?" I smirked some watching as she narrowed her eyes at me. I guess she didn't realize who was in her presence.

"I didn't call Alice anything. I called that thing sitting there drinking tea a bitch."

I chuckled low and smirked even more feeling the effect it had on my mate. I looked at her over my shoulder. "Not right now Darlin' let me take care of things then I will explain what is going on with this family and finally I will be claiming those lips." I chuckled some more hearing the purr come from her then turned my attention to Rosalie.

"Now to say this right now the woman drinking tea is my mate. That little bitch over there." I pointed to Alice. "Is not and she has always known that but she is good at tricking Jasper but she has never been able to trick me."

"Aren't you Jasper?" The big one asked.

"You guys are getting the pleasure of meeting Major Whitlock." Lucia said as she stood up. I felt her moving closer to me and purred when her hand ran down my back.

"Darlin' I said we have to wait."

"Sorry Major I couldn't help it. I've been waiting a long time to meet you."

I nodded some then looked at Rosalie. "So why is it you think my mate is a bitch?"

**Rosalie's POV:**

I hadn't expected Jasper to let the Major out and I really didn't expect the little girl claiming to be Queen of all vampires, even the Volturi, to actually be his mate. Personally my problem was she was going to take Jasper away and she isn't that powerful. I mean come on she has a heartbeat. She can't be stronger than us so she can't be Queen. I glared some at the Major, probably not a smart idea but Rosalie Hale McCarthy Cullen doesn't back down from anyone.

"She isn't a Queen or even in line to be Queen. She's just a little human." I sneered. "And the fact that Carlisle is even entertaining her delusions tells me he is loosing his grip on this coven granted I thought that when he allowed Edward to mingle with Bella."

The girl started laughing and I watched as her innocent little face took on a sinister look. "Oh Blondie trust me I am no human and if I wanted to I could kill you with a flick of my wrist."

I noticed her Grey eyes started to turn the color of ice and it caused a shiver to go down my spine. "What are you?"

"I am your future Queen." She said her pleasant voice turning dark.

**Luci's POV:**

I knew as soon as I was starting to be questioned on what I am my Demon side was going to start showing. I took a breath and closed my eyes to concentrate on not revealing any of my demonic features. Carlisle didn't need his family and house put in any more danger. I turned and looked at Carlisle.

"I expected more out of you Carlisle. You disappoint me by not telling your coven about who the true ruler of the Supernatural world is. I am giving you three hours to tell them everything then I expect you in my presence at my home. You will tell me everything that has been going on. You lie once and I am killing you."

I turned and walked out of the room grabbing my cloak and going outside. I watched as my guard pulled open my door and I went to get in. I looked back at the house.

"Major love try not to be too long." I got in and leaned back as my guard got in and started driving. I smirked hearing the Major growl loudly.


End file.
